Finding Home
by AlphaStar01
Summary: Keith is at summer camp, like every year, doing his own thing. when an unexpected lanky teen shows up , he realises that life doesnt have to be miserable, that life was just starting to get way more interesting. But is this to much for Keith to handle ..(.Im going to add more to this fic please tell me if its going in the right direction:) (Klance)
1. chapter 1

_Life is always about finding home, a place where you feel safe, a place where you are loved_ by a family

 _For Keith Kogane things weren't that simple._

 _As you will see this fic is about how keith found..._

 _Home_

 _In a place filled with people who love him._

key:

 **keith**

 _ **hunk**_

lance

pidge

 _shiro_

 **Chapter 1 Summer camp**

( **keith** ) characters in C1. (lance)

It was a hot summer night at camp lonehollow, Keith was lying on the roof of his cabin counting stars.

When Keith was younger his dad tought him the names of all the constellations, Keiths personal favorite was leo the lion.

Keiths dad once told him that when he was looking at the constellations one night he could have sworn he saw a spaceship fall from leo, it must have been a good omen because that night he met Keiths mother.

Although camp lonehollow was hot and the other kids made him miserable, he loved watching stars, he speaks to leo every night hoping his dad can hear him.

As Keith was speaking to the stars he saw a flicker of movement in the corner of his vision, he was instantly on his feet, looking for the source of movement.

when a tall lanky boy stumbled up onto the roof, Keith quickly hid behind the chimney.

What was this boy doing, Keith has never seen him up here before... Wait is he.. no way, thats the leader of that stupid health and beauty club, they're always complaining about how they cant get those stupid face masks out here.

He's speaking.. He's speaking to the stars too.

Keith strained to hear what the boy was saying. He kept saying "why did i have to come on this stupid trip" and "I can't wait for hunk to get here" who was this hunk kid, its probably his nickname. Surely there wasn't a kid named hunk.

Out of nowhere the boy started crying saying "i miss you mamá" and "why did you make me leave?".

Keith felt awkward hiding in the shadows of the chimney, he felt it was time to step out and help comfort the boy, but as soon as he stepped out of the shadows the boy went back to normal as if he never cried at all.

The boys face was scarlet red "were you...spying on me?" now Keith is the one with the red face " **uh... No.. No way i was just.. umm"** what kind of excuse will this kid believe **"I was up here first so.. so it's your fault.. yeah all your fault soo.. umm are.. are you ok?"**.

Keith could see that the boy had seperation issues, as soon as Keith asked the question he could see the pain in the boys eyes

"My mamá said if i came to this camp i could make friends, but all i've made so far are followers its like i'm a cult leader".

"All i did was put my face mask on and 20 minutes later kids were pledging their loyalty to me" this kid was telling the truth " **wow ok and here i was thinking you wanted all that attention"**

Well i cant say i don't like it, its fun having minions who worship you, i knew one day people would bow before me just.. not this soon.. i guess"

" **Your an idiot you know that right"** "well excuse me mister mullet master, did i ask for your opinion"

" **What did you call me"** at that instant it was a full blown brawl, which only stopped when they almost flew off the roof.

"Ok ok i give, Im sorry for calling you that, it was mean and inconsiderate... im just.. not in the best of moods, all i wanted to do was lay on the roof and look at the stars"

 **"Hey is it alright if i join.. thats what i was up here to do in the first place, plus the sun rises in about an hour, if you wanna watch it rise with me"**

why do i have this tight feeling in my chest.. could it be... nooo i only just met him and i dont even know his name " **hey umm.. i didnt catch your name, im Keith.. Keith Kogane"**

I cant believe i just asked him his name, is it because of the tightness in my chest... no.. no way it's just... well it's just a friend thing right.. right?

"Oh yeah sorry my name is.. Lance.. Lance McClain"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Denial

 **"What do you mean you dont remember me..."**

"i dont remember you"

 **"We had a bonding moment..."**

"where i dont remember said bonding moment"

 **"on the roof you idiot..!!"** why is he doing this to me i'm just trying to be a nice person **"you know you dont have to be such an ass-hat, i was just trying to be nice"**

"yeah well i dont need you here so leave me alone" i was just about to punch him in the nose, when he winked and pointed up...

what does that mean?..does he want to meet on the roof again?... probably not but i'm going up there anyway.

"hey Hunk can you escort this boy away?..."

 _ **"but i just started eating... you know i might be able to talk to the chef here and see if i can make some improvements to the meals"**_

"Hunk my man you know how to improve everything"

 _ **"Ohh thanks Lance"**_

"but if you can make the food here better i'll let you sleep on top bunk from now on i swear"

 _ **"peice of cake"**_

they seem to be brothers even but they clearly aren't related **"how do you guys know each other"**

 _ **"well we met the day we started freshman year.. Lance started singing beyonce in the lunch area and i joined in... being the beyonce fan i was.. then more and more people joined in, until it was a riot of students singing and dancing to beyonce.."**_

 _ **"just to find out we were room mates that night... we've been best friends ever since"**_ i could see the pride in lances eyes, they were truely best friends, no doubt about that.

"now Hunk can you please get Kei...mullet boy out of here"

 _ **"buttt... i dont wannaaaaaa... alright, it's not like i wanted to stay and eat jeez... hey i'm sorry dude but im going to have to ask you you leave."**_

 **"it's ok i was heading out anyway... hey Lance see the stars tonight"** once again Lance winked at me, while Hunk was sitting in the corner writing up recipe ideas.

Once again he was on the roof talking to the stars, telling his dad how his day was and of his new friends when Lance came tumbling up onto the roof again

"hey Keith how the hell do you get up here so easily it took me almost half an hour to get up here"

 **"ive been coming here for the past seven years... so you can call it experience... plus it takes alot of speed and agility"**

"are you calling me slow??"

 **"in a way yes i am... and what the hell was that today why did you act like you didn't know me are you that embarrased to be around me"**

"no its just i didn't want Hunk thinking i already made a good friend... he gets very jealous and competative, so i wanted to ask if you wanted to come to the movies with me and Hunk lets start this friendship with Hunk in it"

 **"yeah why not... sounds like fun"**

Boy was i wrong...'Fun'... turned out to be...'torture'..., Lance and Hunk ended up fighting over which movie we should watch for over an hour and...'lets go to the movies'... ended up being ...'lets go through Hunks 3 suitcases full of movies'

I ended up chosing for them, so we ended up watching

'The Lion King 1,2 and 3', for some reason Lance and Hunk knew the movies word for word and cried when Mufasa died hugging each other saying 'its not fair' and 'hold in there Simba'

It was kinda cute to see them cuddled up to each other in a 'brother sort of way' if it wasnt for their appearances you'd think they where brothers.

When they got to the end of the 3 movies Lance said something about a pidgion ruining all their fun, while Hunk sat there agreeing with every word Lance had to say.

Anyways what type of pidgion had the time to ruin all of their fun, it must be very determined to do so, because when these boys where together they

seemed to be overflowing with happiness and stupid ideas.

"Hey Keith i just had an idea"

 **"nope"**

"but you havn't even heard it yet!"

 **"its going to be something stupid"**

"anyways i just thought to ask if you had living arrangements, beside this place"

 **"nope this is pretty much home untill i find refuge somewhere else"**

"welllll how bout you come and live with us we have a 2 bedroom apartment and me and Hunk still sleep on bunk-beds so we have a semi-empty room avaliable"

 **"semi-empty???"**

"well you'll be sleeping on a bunk-bed with Pidge but she's harmless, unless you count extreme party pooper as dangerous, in which case she is a psycho-maniac on a fun killing spree"

 **"how much do i have to chip in a week??"**

"assuming you buy your own food, it should be about 25 to 50 dollars a week"

a thought just hit me, if i reject his offer ill never see him again and even though we've only hung out like 3 times, including when he denied he knew me, i kinda like hanging out with him and Hunk, i find them very approachable, and i cant wait to see this pidgion person, if she's half the party pooper they say she is then we're gonna get along very well.

 **"deal... yeah im in.. if your being serious that is"**

"yayy" Lance made a high pitch squeal of exitement, what's he so happy about

"mannn Shiros gonna be happy to see a new face around"

 **"thats assuming im around long enough for people to even realise im there, plus who's Shiro"**

"he's our neighbour who we have also known since freshman year, he's the one that stoppped the riot and calmed me and Hunk, i swear he's like a dad to everyone"

"anyway we're leaving in a week so... i suggest you start packing"

 **"dude it only takes me like half an hour to pack my stuff into a bag"**

"show off just because your fast and all"

 **"actually it's because i dont have 6 suitcases and a messy room"**

"alright just be ready to leave this place"

 **"ok, by the way thank you Lance"**


	3. Chapter 3

meanwhile waiting for lance to pack his stuff*

 **"What is taking you so longgg"**

 **"** My heath ledger collection won't fit in my bag"

 **"You have a heath ledger collection?"**

 ** _"Hey don't mess with my boi's interests bro"_**

 **"Ohh no it's just that I like all heath ledgers movies"**

" You do??" *lance pulls a weird and slightly cringy face* "well don't expect me to share it, it's limited edition"

 ***keath plotting in his head how he's going to get his hands on the movies*..."It's not like I wanted to watch them anyway"**

 ** _"If you try I will block you, I know Food-Jitsu and it is a secret fighting style handed down through my bloodline" *actually knows no self defence*_**

" it's ok I'll keep it locked away"

 **"Can you hurry and pack your stuff or I might rethink this expedition and chill here"**

"Ok..ok jeez calm down it's no biggie... HUNK PLAN BRAVO"

 ***keath slightly worried about whatever Plan Bravo is***

*at that instant hunk threw everything into two doona covers, tied them and packed them into a Jeep*

 ** _"Mission success, what next"_**

"Time to hit the road"..*lance clings onto his collection with his life*

 **"Finally some progress... now where did you say this place was again"**

"Sorry I didn't tell you... it's in San Diego, and to answer your question... this is going to be a LONGG road trip"

 ***i really didn't think this through* "well I guess we can't turn back now"**

And so the journey begins...


End file.
